DreamSkape
by Hamasan
Summary: A series of 1-2 and 3shots pertaining to Soul Eater. Current - Angel of Darkness. Death the Kidd is the Angel of Darkness, because - after all, true Order is Chaos... right? Rated M for safety.
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

This is a series of Oneshots, Twoshots and Threeshots pertaining to Soul Eater. Beware, many are YAOI and A.U. There are very few that contain Hetero. If you are turned off by that, I suggest looking through the list of the stories and going to the ones that have [Hetero] written in bold next to the title. Ah, yes, and the ratings are there as well. Most of them are about Kidd and Black*Star. Their susceptibility to Madness both unnerves me and intrigues me. Refer to the Introduction periodically, as sometimes I update with more than one story. Stories that are complete will have COMPLETE written next to the summary. :/ Thought you should know.

Ah yes, AND, AND, AND! please do not read and then say "_I don't know what is going on! What are Sanzu lines? What is Kidd doing?_" because I will personally take up the task of hunting you down and strangling you. Then I'll dump you in the Rot and Ruin universe and leave you for the Zoms. And I'll make sure to quiet you in the most painful way possible.

Stories:

**M [Threeshot]** Angel of Darkness– Set directly after chapter 109. Kidd can't hold on to his humanity. Instead of becoming a Kishin like Asura predicted, he becomes something far, far worse. The Angel of Darkness will lay waste to the lands, and nothing can stop it. After all, true Order is Chaos, right? [COMPLETE]


	2. Angel of Darkness - Part I

**Angel of Darkness**

**Threeshot**

**by: CandiiKayn**

**Summary - Set directly after chapter 109. Kidd can't hold on to his humanity. Instead of becoming a Kisshin like Asura predicted, he becomes something far, far worse. The Angel of Darkness will lay waste to the lands, and nothing can stop it. After all, true Order is Chaos, right?**

* * *

Kidd rose slightly as power radiated off of him in waves. "I will become a Shinigami," Kidd said, just as the last of the three Sanzu lines in his hair connected with a flash of blinding white light. They rose off of his head, forming a strange sort of halo around his head. The spectators couldn't help but feel as though this was a horrible premonition for things to come. Kidd's eyes closed, eyes flitting behind shut-tight lids.

Suddenly, a scream ripped free from his mouth as he folded in on himself in the fetal position. The black cloth on the back of his jacket rippled, and the sound of fabric ripping could be heard for miles. Wings pushed themselves out of his ivory skin, pieces of flesh, bone and sinew stuck to the ebony feathers. It was a gruesome sight, yet no one could take their eyes away from the mess.

Asura looked on passively, not saying a word - he seemed to have expected it. Maka took a step forward and collapsed to her knees, Soul catching her before she could fall to the ground hundreds of feet below. Tsubaki also made to rush forward but was held back by Black*Star. "An assassin never rushes into a fight. An Assassin calculates the best time for an attack, all the while thinking of a strategy to overcome his opponent. Assassin's Rule Number 5.

"Besides, I can already feel the soul wavelength from here. One step closer and we'll drop like flies."

Tsubaki nodded, staying behind Black*Star.

Kidd straightened, opening his eyes. Everyone gasped, his eyes were blank. The pupils were gone, and the sclera was purely black. His hair was purely black as well, the three Sanzu lines having disintegrated. He raised his hands, the guns, for once, straight up and down instead of upside down. He opened his hands, the guns falling from his palms to clatter to the ground hundreds of feet below. Patti and Liz appeared in their place, holding their bruised heads and gazing fearfully at the sight above them. Chanting could be heard in all of their heads, but they had yet to decipher it.

Maka screamed. "Kidd, you can't defeat Kisshin Asura with your bare hands! He's too strong for even yo-"

She was cut short when Kidd held his hands out in front of him again, and clenched. She gasped, doubling in on herself in pain. She felt like she was being ripped in half. She managed to weakly lift her head. All around her, everyone else was in the same position. Even Kisshin Asura.

Suddenly, without warning, a hole tore through Asura, severing his torso from his waist. He fell to the ground, his blood and guts splattered on the concrete sidewalk. They then disintegrated - simply _disappeared, _along with the rest of his remains. Kidd turned to them, and somehow they all had a mutual understanding. They were going to die. Patti and Liz had appeared in the sky after their fall, and wished they hadn't. Those soulless black eyes held no sorrow, no pity. The same fate that had befallen on Kishin Asura would fall on them.

A hole ripped in the sky, revealing a dark expanse. "Sorry I'm late kids. Looks like you got yourselves in quite a doozy."

In front of them stood a tall creature in a long cloak. Its face was covered with a cartoon-esque skull mask, and its hands were equally as disfigured. _Shinigami-sama._

He turned to face his son, _tsk_-ing softly and morosely. "This is going to be hard to swallow, children, but this isn't Kidd. Not anymore."

_'God. Demon. Angel. Saviour. Order is Chaos. Chaos is Order. Perfection. Emptiness is perfection. Order is Chaos. I will create order. Everything will **burn, burn, burn**. Chaos is order. I will create Chaos. I will mold the world in my image, and God will be pleased. Order is chaos. Chaos is order.'_

The chanting was louder, and they could finally understand it.

"Shinigami-sama, what is going on?"

The Death God sighed. "I'll tell you when we get away. But Gabriel will find us, eventually."

Everyone glanced fearfully at the macabre sight above them, shivering. Their thoughts were the same. _'Who is Gabriel?'_

**ΦΦΦ**

They reached a relatively untouched room in DWMA, everyone collapsing with relief. Maka was the first to voice what was going through each mind.

"Shinigami-sama, what is going on - who is Gabriel? And where's Spirit?"

The strange headmaster sighed. "I'll answer your second question first. Spirit is currently... above us about to crash through the room."

As if on que, the redhead came crashing through the large double doors of the safe-room. Now that everyone had rested, they looked around. It was a library – an exact replica of the library in Gallows Mansion.

"Spirit, calm down. _**S**__**hinigami**__**-Chop**_!" Spirit fell to the ground, nursing a red lump on his head from the ruthless [in his mind] attack.

"Secondly, in answer to your first question, Maka, Gabriel has happened."

Everyone quizically glared at the Shinigami headmaster of DWMA. "Who – or what! - is Gabriel? Maka already asked! And how is that connected to any of this?" Black*Star asked, his alto-voice deepening in anger. "Don't hold anything back, we need to know."

Shinigami-sama sighed._ This is going to take a while_, he thought.

"I'll answer that with a story...

**Flashback**

**Date: 4/05/1856 A.D.**

**The lands were heavy with blood. The once green grass was now brown, poisoned with the crimson liquid seeping into the soil, ruining the delicate roots. There were bodies littering the meadow, arms hanging from broken tree limbs and heads handing from nooses while the body lay below, ripped free from the neck due to gravity.**

_**-"Gabriel was a monster... he was uncontrollable. A fallen angel."-**_

**The rustling of wings was all that was heard. Amidst the carnage, a lone figure stood. His white hair was peppered with blood, his black, soulless eyes looking down on the reckage. His white suit was soaked in the red substance, his wings were blackened by it.**

_**-"He was quite like Kidd in many ways. He craved order, he craved ultimate symmetry. Everything had to be the same."-**_

_**'God. Demon. Angel. Saviour. Order is Chaos. Chaos is Order. Perfection. Emptiness is perfection. Order is Chaos. I will create order. Everything will burn, burn, burn. Chaos is order. I will create Chaos. I will mold the world in my image, and God will be pleased. Order is chaos. Chaos is order.'**_

**The words repeated in the heads of the few who were still alive in the village. It was maddening, frightening.**

_**-"Eventually, he snapped. He killed everything in his path, even daring to lay hands on God himself. He was sent away from heaven, and his wings turned black, labeling him as a Fallen, a Nephilim. He was placed under the care of Raphael, a fellow Nephilim. God was still caring, even to his enemies. Forgive all. Forget nothing. Eventually, he killed Raphael, and began to needlessly slaughter anything in sight, believing that if he made everything beautiful and perfect again that God would accept him as His right hand, His messenger again."-**_

**'I have not done it right. Everything is wrong. Wrong. Wrong. There is not enough Order, God is not pleased.'**

_**-"God eventually grew weary of sending Soldiers from Cloud I to their deaths every time Gabriel got carried away. He sent the Shinigami to cleanse Gabriel. And I, only young at the time, about 100 years of age, tagged along. We believed the Cloud I soldiers were not doing it right, but soon we realized that was not the case. My father was killed, along with more than 30 of our Shinigami. Less than half of the Shinigami population remained. I decided, being my heroic self, that I would finish this."-**_

**'Final Shinigami Sealing Art Number 73; Demon Seal!' A bright light flashed, and Gabriel figured that God was back for him.**

**'Finally.' Gabriel gasped monotonously, he'd been trapped in the human world for such a long time that he had grown apathetic to everything.**

**But God had not come back to retrieve him and give him back his status. Gabriel disintegrated into the air, particles disappearing into particles until he was gone.**

_**-"I'd sealed him inside of me, and he was cursed to stay there until he found a suitable host. I'd no idea he would move to Kidd, and when Kidd awakened his powers, it seems Gabriel awakened inside of Kidd."-**_

**...**

"It's understandable, Shinigami-sama. Kidd craves order, he even went into Madness because of it." Black*Star pipped up.

Everyone nodded, and Shinigami-sama sighed.

Suddenly, a crash was heard outside the room. The fluttering of wings could be heard, the span of them too wide for even the hallways of Death Weapon-Meister Academy. A single, ebony feather fluttered into Souls peripheral vision. "Everyone, move!"

The room was bathed in white light before they heard a scream. The blinding flash dimmed down and they saw a sight that made everyone gag. In front of them stood Kidd. His wings had grown even darker with blood from the countless citizens of Death City. His face was stained with the crimson sustenance, his eyes unnerving in their demonic beauty. He had a hold of the head of Tsubaki, crunching it in his delicate – but surprisingly strong – hands as he raised his face up to meet hers. Her head detached itself from the body, blood pooling as it _thumped_ to the ground. He kissed the cold lips, staining his own with her blood.

"Tsu – TSUBAKI!" Black*Star shouted, rushing toward the Nephilim with a crooked run. Kidd – no, Gabriel – dropped the head down graciously and held his hand out to grasp Black*Star's in mid-punch. A sickening crunch was heard throughout the library, loud in the silence of shock. Gabriel twisted the arm, a loud pop ringing as he removed it from its socket and eventually its owner. He kicked Black*Star in the chest, sending him crashing across the room into a bookshelf, the books tumbling down.

He turned around to meet them, and for the first time, he spoke. "Chichiue-sama, Honourable Father... you understand, do you not? Everything is to help them, help them, help them. Everything is to help them, the humans are despicable. We are restoring Order, do you not see?" His voice was double-toned, Kidd's and yet not. The lack of consonances* was also unnerving, making Kidd seem ancient.

"I'm sorry it has come to this, Kidd."

Spirit, sensing what he had to do, immediately regained his – rarely there – serious composure. His hand grasped the Shinigami-sama's and he turned into a scyth, the dark-metal edge gleaming in the dull lighting. Shinigami-sama's mask was pushed to the side, showing everyone a fairly human face, with high cheek-bones and black hair. He had Sanzu lines running vertically in his hair, and his eyes were golden. He had a red tattoo of a snake on a cross on his left cheek, but that was it. His ears were pointed and his mouth had stripes running down it. White stripes, outlined in gray. A skeleton.

"We are sorry, as well. We are sorry you cannot be saved."

With that, the two figures clashed.

***I imagine that this Gabriel will talk sort of elder-ish. He is, after all, older than Shinigami-sama.**


	3. Angel of Darkness - Part II

_**Previously**__ - "...We are sorry you cannot be saved."__  
_

_With that, the two figures clashed.  
_

_**Presently  
**_

Maka sat on the floor, gazing blankly at the figures ahead. Soul wasa rubbing small circles on her back, seemingly shocked into silence.

Ahead of them, father and son fought mightily.

"Chichiue-sama... will you deny us what we want? What we want? what we want? God will accept us into his army, He has laid out a plan for us, He gave us this mission. We must complete the task." Gabriel's dark, demonic eyes stared at Shinigami-sama.

"Shut up, you beast. I am not your father, I am your REAPER. You will not use my son's mouth to speak the lies only you believe!" Shinigami spat out vehemently. He twisted Spirit in his hands so that the blade was facing the ground. "Mother Mary Attack System! Shinigami Demon Arts Number 103; Cursed Blade!"

"It will not work, will not work, will not work. We are indestructable until He comes to reclaim us." Gabriels emotionless voice seemed to convey a slight inkling of joy.

Nonetheless, Shinigami-sama continued to swing the blade up, the black metal beginning to glow with a reddish blue sheen. He brought it down upon Gabriel's neck, yet it passed right through. "I don't care whether this is my son's body or not, I put you down once and I will put you down again!"

Scyth fought against hands as tough as steel. "We will show you, show you, show you. We will show you what is inside his mind, mind, mind."

With that, hands tapped both foreheads, and both collapsed.

Maka got up, her shock forgotten, and ran to them. She checked for a pulse on Shinigami-sama, and then on Kidd – Gabriel. When she didn't get a signal from either, she began to panic. She lifted their eyelids, first Shinigami-sama's and then Kidd's. It felt weird, touching such a handsome face that she had only seen with the mask in place. His molten-gold was dimmed somehow, but still reacted, pupils swivelling madly. She was scared to check on Kidd, afraid of what she might see, but Soul did it for her. He pried Kidd's lids open, gasping at what he saw. Instead of the black, beetle eyes, there were two colours swirling inside. A light, devilish red mixed in with the yellow-gold of Kidd. Instead of white sclera, they were a deep, dark purple-red. Yet again, the pupils swivelled madly, but as Crona's did when he used Ragnarok. But there was no Ragnarok... was there? Was there a Ragnarok in the madness, being manipulated by the dark Nephilim aura exuded by Gabriel?

_**Inside the MindScape  
**_

Gabriel stood near a motionless Kidd, said boys head lolling to his chest in an unconscious manner. Gabriel's hand rested on Kidd's shoulder, a brotherly fashion. Shinigami-sama paused when said Archangel lifted the boy's head. His face was insane, the mouth pulled taut with a crazy grin. His eyes were swirling masses of molten reddish-blues and greenish hues*. Within the irises were five-pointed pentagrams, the inscriptions moving back and forth, swivelling with crazed power. All three of his Sanzu lines were connected, hovering languidly above his head. Five lines ran from just below his nose to just after his chin, perfectly symmetrical. He wore an old-fashioned, Victorian-era suit, his collar swirling with symmetrical style.

The archangel, Gabriel, looked as he did before he was cast from the Holy Kingdom. Perfectly sane. Perfectly beautiful. He had a fine, yet chisseled jaw. His eyes were narrow, the blackness not to be found in the golden-red orbs. His hair lay untouched, tousled in a boyish way. The only thing to betray his insanity was the ever-so-slight twitching of his lips, almost as if he was concealing a mad cackle.

"In our head, we are one, one, one. In our head, we have molded, we are perfect."

The noise was shocking. It reverberated around the darkness, both voices entertwined harmoniously, a sinful song. They spoke at the same time, it seemed, though neither Kidd's nor Gabriel's mouths moved.

Images suddenly swirled around them, memories melding together. Kidd running home from bullies, crashing into arms that encircled him in a warm embrace. The imaged wavered, turning into Kidd -without his Sanzu lines- running to a palace, the blue spires rising up into a cloudless sky. Winged humans – ANGELS – were everywhere, taunting him, jeering at him. He reached a grand hall and ran into the warm embrace of a smooth-faced man, robes billowing in the unfelt breeze. God.

An older Kidd, in the human world, the REAL Kidd, slamming the door to his mansion in a huff, sliding down the wooden panels. He put his head in between his knees, shoulders heaving with sobs as rocks rained upon the mansion. 'Why are ya so fuckin' weird, dumbass boy!?'

Yet again, the false Kidd, running through a field, fire and lightning raining down upon him as angels everywhere jeered and mocked. 'Thine light not shineth as bright as ours, ye imbecile!'

The memories were molding together, becoming one. Shinigami-sama realized that the Kidd in the memories of heaven wasn't a false Kidd – it was Gabriel.

"We are we. We will not be put down, we will rise. We will – We MUST – go back. Don't you see, Chichiue-sama? We are higher than everyone else, we will go back, we just need to cleanse the world. It is disgusting."

Yearning. That was the emotion in the emotionless voice, **yearning**. That monster, the Nephilim, had taken over Kidd's soul, since it was similar to his. He had over-taken his soul, he had dominated. Kidd wasn't even a sliver of what he was before. He wasn't even there anymore. It wasn't Gabriel, it wasn't Kidd. Gabriel has erased them both, and what was there was a monster that existed for the sole purpose of 'cleansing' the world.

"I will not allow you to destroy what I hold dear."

With a flash of blinding white, the world they were in plunged through a dark hole, and Shinigami-sama opened his eyes.

"I know how to stop him."

**A/N: I know, very open ended. Don't worry, it's all finished and updated, just click the button to go to the next chapter.**


	4. Angel of Darkness Part III

_**Previously -**_ _With a flash of blinding white, the world they were in plunged through a dark hole, and Shinigami-sama opened his eyes._

"_I know how to stop him."_

_**Presently  
**_Maka started when the figures moved. Her eyes widened considerably, and she gave a gasp when Shinigami-sama opened his eyes.

"I know how to stop him."

Soul immediately raised his head up, his sharp teeth visible in a frown. "Don't fucking lie. Kidd – Gabriel – WHATEVER. That thing over there is unstoppable. Invincible."

Shinigami-sama sighed, and put his mask back on. His large hands flew to his face, and he held his head in his palms. "He has one weakness. He is afraid of the chaos of the world. He thinks that with the chaos he creates, it will cancel out and he will be left with a perfect world. Through that, we can get Kidd back. And from there, all that will be left is to stop Kidd from the madness of Kishin. Madness of Order."

Suddenly, the Nephilim opened his eyes, and all hell broke loose. Black*Star forced himself up off the ground and found enough energy to perform an attack with his Soul Wavelength, and ran to Kidd, driving his arm into his back. Kidd opened his mouth, and black steam poured out of it, fogging before it turned into a pitch-black soul and Soul Eater snatched it up, popping it into his mouth before anything could happen.

"Assassins Rule Number 5. An assassin never rushes into a fight. An Assassin calculates the best time for an attack, all the while thinking of a strategy to overcome his opponent." He collapsed into a heap on the ground, and his breath slowed to a stop.

"Black*Star!" Maka ran to the blue-black-and red heap on the ground. "He's gone," she whispered solemnly after checking for a pulse and receiving moot.

Soul choked in surprise. Suddenly, the shifting of cloth could be heard, and a scream tore itself away from Kidd. The wings were ripping themselves out of his skin, and bloody stumps were all that remained. Soon, the flesh closed over them, and smoothed out until all that was left of the ordeal was a patch of still-wet blood and the remains of an ebony feather.

"Now, we stop the madness. And no, Maka, Ragnarok isn't a culprit of any of this, his soul disintegrated on contact with Kidd's."

Maka nodded, and then stared at what was happening. Blackness engulfed everything around them, up was down, down was up. She looked fearfully around. Black*Star wasn't here to tell them what to expect, and Kishin Asura, as evil as he was, would have been welcome here as well. But then again, he was dead. Kidd – no, GABRIEL – had made sure of that.

He stared cooly at them, his golden eyes glinting like amber in the darkness. His Sanzu lines were back, and only one was connected now.

"Where are Liz and Patty?"

The question came out of nowhere, and Soul looked around. They had probably been outside the library, guarding it from the unwanted guest it had received – Gabriel had killed them, then.

"They're dead." Maka said these two words quietly; her wavering voice betrayed her immense sadness.

"Okay."

The scythe on the ground suddenly transformed into Spirit, and he gasped unceremoniously. "Wah, that's cruel Kidd! How can you think so lowly of your Weapons?"

Kidd turned his stare from them to Spirit, and his finger pointed at Spirit's chest. Shinigami-sama pushed him out of the way of the attack, and gave a grunt as he received the brunt of it. He was still able to stand, and forced the pain to the back of his mind – something he found himself doing a lot lately.

"How can you kill people for your own gains?"

The question seemed to bring some sense to Kidd, and he faltered. His golden eyes narrowed before staring cooly at the man that was his father. "I'm not killing people for my own gains – I'm killing them to create a perfect WORLD."

He gave a 'tch' of annoyance before whipping his hand to the side, cutting everyone with a Soul Attack. "The ultimate symmetry is only attainable with a perfectly symmetrical person standing in the middle of a perfectly empty world." He snarled when Soul jumped into a near-catatonic Maka's hands. She regained some light in her eyes and jumped forward, prepared to give it her all in the fight.

However she was stopped by a hand. The hand of Shinigami-sama. "Don't, Maka. I know how to do this now."

He stepped in front of Kidd, muttering four words. "Your hair is asymmetrical."

It would have been comical if the situation were different, but when Kidd fell to the ground, everyone merely looked defeated.

"I'm so sorry it had to come to this. You would be ashamed of me – and I'll need to carry him to the asylum, Maka. Soul."

They both looked up, Soul having transformed back into his human form. "Why the asylum?"

Shinigami-sama sighed. "Because, when I went inside his mind, I saw that whatever piece of Kidd survived, he wouldn't be whole. Gabriel twists your mind, until he can justify what he's doing to both himself and you. That and coupled with the madness he just went through, he'll never be the same again. I'd be surprised if he could still talk – much less have a sane enough mind to stay with us."

Maka sighed softly. She supposed he was correct. "But Shinigami-sama, what will happen to the school? To this city?"

At this, he winced. He hadn't planned that far ahead – honestly. "I... I suppose we'll deal with that after we deal with the current issue."

And now the madness has only begun.

**Because in reality, true order is chaos.**

_**Right?**_

_**A/N: I realized minutes after writing this that Shinigami-sama was... well, near death. Er, well... ahm... er... Let us disregard that. Shall we?  
BUT REMEMBER THIS: I will not update with a new One-Two-or Threeshot until I get 10 reviews. If that takes a year, it takes a year. No more giving you guys breaks because I want to post it, eager to receive your kind words of appraisal.**_

_**ALSO! You'll notice how the writing style has changed a bit. This is because I wrote this over the course of 5 months. It would have taken WAY less time, but amongst the harrow of school and homework and graduation ceremonies, this sort of got pushed to the back of my mind.**_


End file.
